Five Things Nick Will Never Tell Madison
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: [Mystic Force] Part of the five things challenge. Five things Nick will never tell Maddie he loves about her. NickxMadison
1. Her Eyes

Notes/Disclaimers: Well, I always felt bad about taking down my Nick and Madison theme challenge. So, now that this five things challenge is floating around, I am jumping on the bandwagon. Thanks to Dagmar and Panache for this brilliant challenge, and for letting me play along as well. And of course, I don't own Power Rangers Mystic Force. Oh what fun I'd have though…

**Five Things Nick Will Never Tell Madison He Loves About Her**

Challenge One: Her Eyes

Her eyes were the very first thing he noticed about her. They were big and round, a beautiful doe brown in color.

They were Maddie's most expressive feature, as she was shy and never said much until she really felt comfortable around someone and thought of that person as a friend.

He liked- nay, loved- how her eyes sparkled when she was happy. And usually, when he was Maddie's eyes sparkling with delight, it usually cheered him up considerably as well, especially on a bad day.

Maddie could always see right through him with those eyes. She always knew what he was feeling, and if he wanted a shoulder to cry on or not. It was like her eyes were endowed with X-Ray vision.

Her eyes always watched him the way he watched her. He could sense her looking at him when they were together, even if the others were with them as well. She always watched over him. His guardian angel with big brown eyes.


	2. Her Compassion

**Five Things Nick Will Never Tell Madison He Loves About Her**

Challenge Two: Her Compassion

She really, truly cared, and that was what made her a great ranger and an excellent friend. Her concern for her friends and the world at large was genuine; it was always written clearly on her face and in her eyes. Maddie was the most genuine person he knew, and she was always happy to help out.

She was trusted immensely in their circle, and perhaps this was because she loved and fought for what she believed in so fiercely. And it wasn't always fighting, Nick discovered one afternoon.

Xander had run into Rock Porium screaming like a banshee about how he'd failed his algebra test. The red ranger watched Madison reach out to their friend and offer to help tutor him to improve his grade. And she stuck to her word, drilling formulas into his head during any spare moment she could find between work, school, and of course, saving the world.

Two weeks later, Xander walked up to Madison holding up a test on which a capital B was written in black ink. Nick watched Madison smile at her friend with pride, refusing his offer to pay her. Nick asked her about it later and it didn't surprise him when Maddie told him all she wanted was to help someone who had needed her.

But this compassion she felt for the people around her was just another thing Nick loved about his brown eyed mermaid.


	3. Her Smile

**Five Things Nick Will Never Tell Madison He Loves About Her**

Challenge Three: Her Smile

The way Maddie smiled made him just want to stare at her for all of eternity.

There were happy smiles, shy and nervous smiles, sympathetic smiles and I'm-Only-Smiling-Because-I-Want-To-Be-Nice-To-You-Chip smiles. And Nick loved all of them. Maddie's smiles lit up all of her face, making her soft feminine features more striking than they already were. And the happy ones made her deep brown eyes sparkle the way he liked so very much.

But there was a smile she only used for him, and Nick knew it. It was playful and knowing and secretive and all sorts of other paradoxical things all at the same time. This was what she used when he made her laugh or complimented her or just when they were alone together.

It was just for him, and he loved that there was a beautiful smile from a beautiful girl reserved for him. It almost gave him hope that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. But in the back of his mind Nick knew that she didn't. They were friends, just friends.

And even if he couldn't have her the way he wanted to have her, he'd always have a smiling brown eyed mermaid's shoulder to lean on.


	4. Her Intelligence

**Five Things Nick Will Never Tell Madison He Loves About Her**

Challenge Four: Her Intelligence

It was a quiet sort of intelligence. She wasn't an in your face type of person to begin with, and so she kept it behind her curtain of shyness. It was plain to see when you looked at Madison that she was smart, but she didn't flaunt it. She was just quiet about everything, her strengths and her flaws.

She always seemed to know exactly what to do. Her plans were carefully formulated and teeming with good judgment. And Nick was pleased to see that her good judgment extended far beyond her battle strategies; that her sister was the wilder of the two and that none of the typical teenage activities like sneaking beers and cigarettes appealed to his smiling brown eyed mermaid.

Maddie was always willing to share her intelligence as well, and this was because of her compassion. The reason she'd helped Xander learn his algebra was because she knew she did well with facts and figures and he didn't. She was just a sweet girl next door type, the kind of girl who stayed home reading poetry on a Friday night instead of getting herself into trouble.

Nick just wished he could have the smiling brown eyed, intelligent and compassionate girl as his own.


	5. He Loves Her

Notes: Major spoliers for the Mystic Force finale. But by all means, read it anyway. :)

**Five Things Nick Will Never Tell Madison He Loves About Her**

Challenge Five: He Loves Her

"I want you to come back for me." Maddie's partings words to him rang again and again in his mind as he and his parents sped away from Briarwood, his home for the last nine months.

The words strung together like that, so very simply; it was a very Madison thing to say. And excited as Nick was to hear them from the blue mermaid's mouth, he was struggling to reach his decision about whether or not he was actually going to return to Briarwood.

The words were so very simple, and yet so completely complex. It meant that Maddie very definitely returned romantic feelings for him. Through all the good and bad times, hardships and all the times Nick had doubted himself, Maddie's words and her promise to hold onto his red baby blanket meant that she still wanted him.

It was completely terrifying. He loved Madison with everything he had and he would never do anything to hurt her, but all the secret dreams Nick had put together to comfort himself had always been just that: secret dreams. Never in a million years would Nick have dared to hope that Maddie loved him back. All he knew was that he'd never love anyone the way he loved Madison Rocca, knew that he'd never want to give anyone his last name but Maddie.

He was terrified that he'd do something wrong, that she'd end up broken and it would be all his fault. And so he wasn't sure it he should go back and take that risk of breaking Madison's heart. But he knew that love (and life, for that matter) was about taking risks, and so he decided that when he was done filling in his adoptive parents about his adventures, he'd go back and make Maddie his girl.

He owed it to both of them.


End file.
